Daylight Dressed as Darkest Night
by Renn Skye
Summary: A collection of Poems. Will add more as insperations come.
1. Sokka Loves

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing, 'cept maybe some gum or somethin'

**A/N: **Have you ever noticed that Sokka has the worst luck with women? Anyway this is him telling Yue about things that have been happening. Assuming that Suki was killed by Azula.

_Sokka Loves_

I stare up at your pale face  
alone in a sky devoid of stars.  
I come here every night,  
I would give you flowers  
but you lie so high I cannot reach.

It's been two months since you left  
nothings the same  
but the world keeps turning  
and I keep walking.  
I miss you but I'll die another day.

I met another girl this morn'  
She winked at me,  
taught me to dance,  
kissed my cheek,  
but I walked on.

I met her again,  
she said she loved me,  
said she didn't want me to go,  
I said goodbye,  
and walked on.

A new person is traveling with us,  
she's blinder than a bat,  
but don't say it to her face.  
I hope she never ends up  
like you.

You know that girl  
I said I met?  
I'm sorry to say,  
but now she's dead.  
I didn't kill her, did I?

Now I fear  
for my new companion,  
the one who has  
the temper tantrum  
I don't want to hurt her to.

Not like I hurt you.  
Why do girls come to me?  
All I bring them is misery!  
Can't they see  
this is not who I want to be?

I see you now,  
way up high  
alone in the starless sky

it's you who makes  
me question why.

I'm sorry  
I know I promised  
that I'd be there  
and I was  
but there was nothing I could do.

Maybe all this  
wouldn't have happened  
if only I had been there,  
waiting,

for you


	2. Daylight Dressed As Darkest Night

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own Avatar

**A/N: **Heres a little Zutara ditty, enjoy

_Daylight Dressed as Darkest Night_

Daylight dressed as darkest night  
he calls her, and thinks himself deep  
as he watches her  
while she walks to the river.

He follows her  
as he has before,  
as he will again,  
as he will never admit to doing,

and smiles as he looks upon her  
and thinks himself deep  
and calls her by what he sees her as  
daylight dressed as darkest night.

Its not all that hard to think  
she is the moon

but for him she is the sun  
and so is exactly as he thinks.

Magic sparkles from her hair  
as she shakes back her head,  
coming up from a dive  
fire burns in her eyes  
as she opens them to gaze at the stars.

He returns to camp  
to contemplate what he has seen.  
He thinks himself wise,  
but all he has done is name someone  
for what they truly are.


	3. Toph

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar... not yet anyway

**A/N: **This is in honor of Toph

_Fingers Brush_

I've heard it said  
that at loves first sight  
you know.

Well I can't see you  
because my eyes are cold  
so if I can't see loves first sight  
I guess this must be loves first touch


	4. Smile While You Scream

This comes from iTick Tock/i a story a wrote a while ago and never uploaded onto any server. 'Kay, so it's not itechnically/i a poem, but... deal. A bit of a preveiw for if I ever get around to editing and putting iTick Tock/i up... which may or may not happen... It's about Ty Lee, happens before the third season starts... Enjoy!

* * *

She was always smiling, even when she was sad. From the moment she was born. Smiling. Always. It was as if that was the only thing she knew how to do. Smile.

She was not smiling now though. Oh no. Now she was crying. Big fat tears. She was scared. Little girl, I-don't-want-to-die scared. Where was her smile now?

She never wanted this.

She knew what it would bring her, and she wanted to shout "NO! Just leave me alone! I'm happy here, can't you see that? Can't you let me be? You've had your fun, now can you please let me go? I don't want you be your toy anymore! I want to be free! Your war will kill me!"

But she couldn't. She could only smile.

Her pink slippered feet, once so graceful and full of carefree joy, stumble. The once-upon-a-time performer has finally found the dance she can't keep up with.

She falls to her knees, sobbing, clutching at her attacker. Clutching at the one she's loved from far away for so very long.

"Please!" she begs "Please, I never wanted any of this! I love you!" she sobs out.

He freezes, looking down at her with shock that his feelings were returned, and to his horror, his grip on his machete slips. It spirals down toward her, and time seems to slow down so that seconds are like hours, minuets like years, hours like lifetimes.

"I

"Love

"You"

ibSHULCK/i/b

The blade slides cleanly into her body. If it weren't for the fact that it protruded from her back she would almost appear to be alive still. He fell to the ground, clutching the now lifeless body to him.

She died smiling.

Yeah. Thats it, a bit of an old story. R&R!

Frosty


End file.
